Nuked Out
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd try to attempt the COD BOIII Nuked Out! Dark Ops Challenge. What could possibly go wrong...little mentions of Jay X Nya


**This one-shot is based off of a Call Of Duty Blacks Ops III Dark Ops Challenge (correct me if I'm wrong, I don't play BOIII a lot) Nuked Out! It has frustrated and angered countless gaming YouTubers (and these guys are like Prestige Masters or whatever). In other words, Nuked Out is a hard challenge to complete.**

 **How do you complete it? Well, you have to have 30 kills and 0 deaths.**

 **So what would happen if the ninja decided to attempt the Nuked Out Dark Ops challenge?**

 **By the way, in this one-shot, Nya was a gamer when she was in middle school…so yeeeaaahhh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Call Of Duty.**

It was a normal morning at the Bounty, and the ninjas had the day off. Everyone was sitting around the table, enjoying a meal of pancakes, bacon and eggs while not listening to Jay blabber about random stuff.

"GUYS CRAZY IDEA!" Lloyd yelled.

"What now?" Cole groaned.

"Better not involve a match," Jay said, referring to Lloyd's last brilliant 'idea', which involved accidently burning a few of his mom's scrolls to a crisp.

"I'm gonna attempt the Nuked Out Challenge," Lloyd said, a smug smile decorating his face.

"I don't mean to dampen you spirits, but the Nuked Out...man, I don't know about this." Cole said.

"I do not believe I know what this 'Nuked Out' is," Zane said blankly.

"It's a Call Of Duty Black Ops III Dark Ops Challenge," Jay said excitedly. "I want to try it!"

"I guess I'll try it," Cole shrugged.

"My sister got that like five times," Kai said.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…she used to be such a dork back when she was in middle school. She had glasses and braces. She read comic books and was a fulltime fangirl and a gamer." Kai laughed.

Jay smiled dreamily, picturing a younger version of Nya with glasses and braces.

Cole laughed.

Zane just stood there.

Lloyd smiled.

And with that, they waltzed into the game room.

Lloyd was up first. He grabbed the XBOX One controller and pressed and held the home button.

"Guys, you think one of us can do it?" Cole asked nervously.

"I know for a fact my sister probably could, she was practically invincible in COD BOIII."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I know for a fact a _girl_ couldn't do it."

"She'd kick all of our sorry asses," Kai laughed. "But keep thinking like that, pipsqueak. Underestimation is how Nya wins."

Lloyd shrugged and went into a multiplayer Team Deathmatch. He chose his class and waited ten seconds to go into combat.

And he was off.

He ran around the map (NUK3TOWN) and shot random people with his ICR.

He was at 14 kills when he died.

"Crud!" Lloyd yelled.

"Wash your filthy mouth!" Kai yelled, mocking Sensei Garmadon.

Everyone laughed.

"My turn!" Cole yelled and snatched the controller.

He set up a class and selected a different Specialist, Gravity Spikes.

"Gravity Spikes?" Jay said. "You're not gonna get anywhere in life."

"Whatever, zap trap." Cole smirked. "Let's do it."

Cole's turn went better than Lloyd's. He got to 18 kills when he died.

Cole didn't say anything. He just had that death glare on his face, like when someone attempted to steal his cake…

Then, Jay jumped on the couch and snatched the controller from the murderous Earth ninja.

"Aight! Let's CHOP-SOCKY THIS LEMONADE STAND!"

Jay chose Tempest as his Specialist, then smirked.

He ran around, zapping and shooting people.

"Take that! And that! A-"

Aaaand he was sniped.

"WHAT THE HECK THAT LITTLE-"

"I do believe it is my turn," Zane said.

"Do you even know how to play?" Lloyd asked.

"I have watched you play. I have a basic idea of how to navigate the controls."

"Okay, then." Lloyd shrugged.

Zane took the controller and chose H.I.V.E. as his Specialist.

Everyone face-palmed.

"Noob," Jay whispered.

Zane was trying to figure how to walk instead of shooting the ceiling when he was killed.

"I do believe I have lost," Zane kept on a blank face and handed Kai the controller.

Kai laughed and chose the Purifier as his Specialist.

Kai was at 20 kills when he died.

"Noooooo!" He yelled.

"What the hell?" Nya asked, walking in the game room.

"We're trying to get the Nuked Out Dark Ops Challenge." Lloyd said.

"Psshhhht, I can do that." She laughed and took the controller.

She chose Seraph as her Specialist and went into a Free-For-All match.

For her first kill, she used a combat axe to cross-map some poor soul.

She ran around, killing _everyone_.

And then, the Nuked Out! achievement popped up.

"Told you," Kai groaned.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Lloyd yelled.

"So hot…" Jay drooled.

"Ho-ly shit," Cole said.

"What was the importance of this again?" Zane asked.

"How did you do it?" Jay asked.

"I didn't die. It's pretty simple." Nya shrugged. "But then again, I was a complete _nerd_ back in middle school. I had a lot of practice. But my BOIII skills are nothing compared to my Fallout skillz."

"Do _not_ mess with her in Fallout 4." **(We're going to pretend Bethesda added Fallout multiplayer, which, btw, will never happen, b/c Fallout needs to remain a single-player RPG.)** Kai shivered.

"Heh," Nya smirked.

"I love you," Jay said with a love struck look on his face.

"Love you too, sweetie." Nya laughed. "Now. Who wants to one v one me?"

 **OMG I love it!**

 **Did I get the COD details right? I hope so.**

 **Yeah. Do not mess with me when it comes to Fallout 4. I have an obsession with that game.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
